


Trust

by Ladywhite777



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mages, One Shot, True Love, Unrequited Love, coming to trust, old pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladywhite777/pseuds/Ladywhite777
Summary: Fenris loved having sex with Hawke, the only thing was that he will only sleep with the Hawke when he is tied to their bed. Although Hawke would do anything for Fenris, he really wants to touch.Becomes romantic and a moment of realization.





	Trust

Fenris moved his hips down making Hawke cry out and fight against the restraints keeping his hands above his head. Fenris made a low growling noise as he bent down to kiss his lover as he fucked himself on the mages thick girth. He grunted against Hawkes lips making the mages head feel dizzy. He hated that Fenris didn't let him touch him during sex, but he did understand. Fenris felt pain and great anxiety whenever his markings were touched in a way he didn't want. Hawke was sure it didn't help that he was a mage as well. Fenris never wanted to take a chance at being harmed or used, and Hawke understood that. Although he hoped one day Fenris would open up enough to let him touch him all over and whenever he wanted. However he didn't care that Fenris had to bind him to have sex with him. If that was what made his lover feel safe then that was what he would do. Plus, it was not unhot, and if this was the way he could be with him then it was worth it. He wanted to touch him….give him pleasure and make him scream, but that was against Fenriss ‘rules’.

“Fuck Fen, please!”

Fenris gasped into Hawkes mouth as he slammed himself down over and over his hands gripping Hawkes toned petrol mussels. When his nails dug in Hawke felt his organism crash though him like a wave, his cum shooting into Fenris. At that same moment Fenris cried out and tossed his head back as his cum shot across Hawkes chest. 

“Fuck yes, damn Fen.” Hawke gasped his breath coming fast.

“I’m going to fuck you.” Fenris gasped his green eyes smoldering.

Hawkes blue ones went wide as his mouth fell open but he closed it quickly his dick stiffening at Fenris’s words. His wolf wanted a good hard fuck, he wanted to drive them both as far as they could go and he would do everything in his power to make that happen. 

“I’m yours.” Hawke said in a husky voice.

For just a moment he saw Fenris’s cheeks flush pink and he got off of Hawkes dick going down and taking him into his mouth. Hawke arched his back cursing the restraints above his head. Fenris could drive him mad, could make it feel like his skin was on fire. Oh Maker his mouth, his mouth was warm and slick. Before he knew it his cock had hardened inside the elf’s mouth.

“Fuck Fenris, what’s gotten into you?”  
He pulled off his saliva connecting his lips and Hawkes gorgeous pink tipped cock.

“Your body, I love your body, your cock.” He said squeezing its thick base.

Dear Maker the sight of Fenris between his legs playing with him anyway the young elf wanted. Fuck he was so beautiful, his flushed cheeks and white hair in his eyes, breathtaking.

“I’m fairly fond of your cock Fenris, I wish you’d let me blow you baby.” Hawke said in a salutary voice.  
Fenris blushed but glared up at the larger man his grip on his cock tightening and make Hawke nearly scream out of pleasure. 

“Oh Fenris, please, please fuck me! Fuck me anyway you want! Please!” He gasped.

His smaller lover gave him a sexy little smirk as he pushed a pillow under Hawkes ass and he spread his legs so that Fenris could look at Hawkes tight hole. Hawke had only ever allowed Fenris to fuck him, and he loved it. He loved when the smaller elf lost control and pounded his ass with no regard for anything else. Hawke loved to watch Fenris mark him and do whatever he desired. Hawke wanted him to have and take whatever he wanted, his whole life before now had been the opposite.  
“Your so powerful but I could have you morning like a common whore couldn’t I Hawke.” Fenris asked while stroking Hawks cock.

“I’ll be a whore if it means you’ll fuck me, use me and treat me how you want.” Hawke moaned his mouth nearly watering from Fenris’s dirty words. Hawke was a trouble maker and he loved to be reminded. 

“Then get ready whore.” Fenris said and went down so he could lick at Hawkes tight ring of mussels and all Fenris could think about was making a meal out of the younger mage. He fucked his hole with his tongue all the while rubbing Hawkes balls. The sensation was enough to get Hawke to arch his back and moan.

“Fen, oh Maker, Fen, please please fuck me! I need you inside.” Hawke gasped as Fenris pushed to fingers inside him, stretching him open.

“You will be patient Hawke or I won’t let you cum.” Fenris warned and licked up his happy trail to his abs.

“Fuck!” Hawke yelped as Fenris pushed another finger in making sure to hit his prostate this time.

“I...had no idea sex could feel good, but seeing you like this….I love you Hawke.”

Trying to catch his breath Hawke was taken aback by the sudden kind words from his love. His cheeks were flushed as well.  
“Fenris, no on can make me feel the way you do love, I only ever want you….no one else.” Hawke gasped as Fenris teased his hole with his tip.

“You really want me… above others?” Fenris asked.

“Your the only person, I’ve ever loved Fenris….your it for me.” Hawke smiled wishing he touch reach out and touch his lovers cheek.

Without reply Fenris slammed into Hawke and once again he fought that rope that held him still, just from Fenris pushing into him made him feel so close. Everything the elf was screamed power and flexibility, the best lover he had ever had.

Even as he moved his hips Hawke noticed the pained look in Fenris’s green eyes.

“Are, are you alright?” Hawke gasped out between thrusts.

“How can you think of me even when your tied and being pounded into? Why do you, ah, damn tight.” He grunted his forehead touching Hawkes.

“Let go Fenris, I love you, I trust you.” Hawke said and Fenris cried out and reached for the headboard, using his inhuman strength to break Hawke free of the rope. His marking glowed dimly in the bedroom and for a moment everything went still. 

“Fen,” Hawke started confusion and concern in his blue eyes. 

Fenris looked up his eyes filled with fear and, something else excitement even.

“I, I trust you too Hawke…” He whispered.

His chest seem to fill with wind and Hawke gave smile worthy of the gods of old. Gently he reached up to touch Fenris’s face.  
Gently and I was hesitantly he pushed Fenris back their bodies still together and their eyes never breaking contact.

“Lay back Fenris, we can go slow.” Hawke said and Fenris smiled back at his lover.

“Ride me.” Fenris said and Hawke got to it.

Even has he moved his hips up-and-down every touch kiss and caress was soft and carefully thought out and it was the most amazing thing Fenris had ever felt. He had always assumed he would be fearful when Hawke took control…. any kind of control. He had been abused by his master every fiber of his being forced to serve a man he hated, but even if Hawke was on top of him he had no fear. I’ll Hawke ever did was bring him pleasure and love.

“I’m going to….” Fenris gasped his arms throw around his lovers neck.

“Cum inside me Fenris, I wanna see your face when you cum inside me.” Hawke gasped rocking his hips harder and making them both nearly scream in pleasure.

Fenris came and Hawke tossed his head back in ecstasy seeing white light dance in his eyes as he felt himself cum over Fenris’s chest.

It took a long moment for them both to come down from their high. “Oh my god….that was….wow.” Hawke said looking down at Fenris, only to see tears in his lovers eyes.

“Fenris, Maker I’m sorry I,” 

The elf covered his mouth looking to the side his body beginning to tremble.

“ I never thought it could be that way….you, Hawke…” He said and Hawkes eyes softened and he removed himself from Fenris hissing as he felt cum go down his thigh. 

The never thing Fenris knew he was in the champions strong arms. He held him gently, like you would hold glass and Fenris was glad for it. He didn’t know what would break him first, the fear of being so in love or the fear of letting Hawke down.

“Shhhh, no more thinking Fen...I’m here, your here...I’ll never leave you.” Hawke said in his ear.

Fenris rested against his lover and came to a decision, even if he was scared, he would never bind Hawke again...he couldn’t bring himself to anymore…. after feeling his burning touches.   
Perhaps Isabella was right, maybe he was under a spell.


End file.
